Doggie Davenport
by shanzlol
Summary: Donald makes a new invention but he gets shot by the ray and is turned into an animal. Can Chase, Adam and Leo turn him back! Contains Spike as well.
1. Chapter 1(lets get started)

new fanfic and I have to say it's going to be funny hopefully! I have had this one in my head for ages and finally its being published! enjoy

* * *

"Donald! Me and Bree are off shopping bye!" Tasha shouted before she got out the front door.

"BYE HONNEY!" Mr Davenport shouted back. Then he headed to the lab where Adam, Chase and Leo were.

"I need silence and Chase to help me finish this invention so Adam, Leo go and play a video game upstairs or something" He asked politely.

Adam and Leo raced each other upstairs and Chase and Mr Davenport sat down at a desk.

"So what's this invention?" Chase asked.

"It turns people into animals and animals into people" Mr Davenport explained.

"That is so cool"

"Ye IM AWESOME"

Chase shook his head and they got to work.

* * *

sorry if the chapters are short! I will update everyday and chapter 2 will be out later to day!


	2. Chapter 2(why did we finish)

second chapter YAY

* * *

Mr Davenport and Chase were helping each other with the newly named invention. Chase had named it The Animal into!

(sorry couldn't think of a name for the invention so it stuck with that)

Chase screwed in the last screw.

"Well we did it. It's finished" Chase said.

Before Mr Davenport could answerer the lift doors opened and Adam and Leo got out.

"Big D. Were board" Leo complained.

"What's that" Adam said pointing at the invention that Mr Davenport and Chase had just finished.

"That is called The Animal into. It turns people into animals and animals into people." Mr Davenport explained.

"LAME NAME" Adam shouted.

"AWESOME" Leo boomed.

He ran an grabbed the invention but accidentally pushed the FIRE button.

It hit Mr Davenport. He shrank down and turned into...

* * *

Cliffhanger well the clue is in the name of the fanfic anyway!


	3. Chapter 3(DOGGIE)

hi again chapter 3 I think I am so busy I can't keep track of chapters haha

* * *

Mr Davenport had turned into a DOG!

Everyone gasped at the sight to their dad.

"HEY IT'S DOGGIE DAVENPORT!" Adam joked. sorry

Chase gave him the evil eyes and Leo just stared at the dog but the invention slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor shattering into pieces.

When Chase heard the terrible noise he turned around at lightning speed and stared at the broken invention.

"LEO" he boomed trying to keep spike from coming out. Doggie Davenport whined at the loud sounds

"Chase, what kind of dog is it?" Adam asked out of curiosity.

"Well I think it's a...west highland terrier."

""what ever" Adam mumbled.

* * *

Mind you I was considering turning Donald into a poodle! hahahahah (no offence to any poodles) sorry it short,


	4. Chapter 4(doggie gone walkies)

warning/ spoiler: spike is in this chapter and the next one! ps im a bit angry because my computer is acting up but it will stop acting up soon so I can keep on writing

* * *

"So what do we do know" Le asked his brothers.

"Well we would have turned the dog back into Mr Davenport but someone broke The Animal Into!" Chase exclaimed looking at Leo and trying very hard to keep calm and not let spike out.

"Um Problem!" Adam said slowly.

"What" Leo and Chase said in unison.

"Doggie D has gone"

"WHAT" Leo and Chase said in unison again.

"This is bad. This is VERY bad" Leo muttered.

"We have GOT to find him" Adam boomed.

"Ye but where would a dog go. It's not like he can open doors but maybe a lift" Leo thought.

"This is all your fault and mess Leo!" Chase said in a deep voice.

"Dude why is your voice..." Adam paused noticing his angry look on his face.

"Um Leo look who's here...It's Spike!" Adam said.

"WAAA" Leo screamed. running behind Adam.

* * *

next Chapter soon don't worry!


	5. Chapter 5(Brother Vr Brother)

SPIKE'S HERE

* * *

"I've had enough of Leo messing things up!" Spike growled.

"Adam protect me" Leo squeaked.

"No way" Adam protested.

"Your the one with bionics"

"Oh ye! Leo go upstairs and find Doggie D" Adam ordered.

Leo ran to the lift. Spike ran after him but Adam stopped him.

"Get out of my way nut brain" Spike roared.

"HARSH. No way am I moving"

Adam grabbed Spike by the choler and tossed him to the other side of the lab. Spike landed with a thud but quickly got up. He jumped over the

control panel and jumped on Adam's back.

"Get off of me" Adam shouted.

"Grrrrrr" Was Spike's reply.

Adam grabbed Spike's arm, tossed him over his shoulder and Spike landed on the floor and went unconscious.

* * *

oh Bro Vr Bro so obvious it would end badly!


	6. Chapter 6(found it)

crap title I know sorry.!

* * *

"Sorry bro" apologised.

Adam carried Spike upstairs and laid him down on the sofa.

"What happened" Leo asked.

"I accidentally knocked him unconscious and I have no idea if it will be spike or Chase when he wakes up."

"ok, ok."

"Have you found the dog yet?"

"Yes then I lost him again"

"Leo seriously"

Then the dog walked into the living room.

"Found him" Leo boasted.

"Good now tie him up in the lab"

Leo led the dog to the lab and Spike started to wake up. Adam knelt down next to him.

"Oww" Chase complained. Adam sighed when he heard Chase's voice.

"Chase im so sorry"

"Its fine"

"Are you fine"

"I might have concussion so don't blame me if I faint"

Chase got off the sofa and him and Adam jogged to the lab.

* * *

how was that?!


	7. Chapter 7(invention fix)

almost at the end of this wired, awesome fanfic so enjoy what's left of it...

* * *

Adam and Chase stepped out of the lift and saw Leo playing tug of war with Doggie Davenport with Leo's jacket. They laughed.

"Not funny! Now help me" Leo said crossly.

"Leo let the dog have it. You might get a new jacket."

"Ok fine" Leo let go of the jacket.

"Chase you have to fix the invention" Adam said sternly.

Chase slowly nodded and got to work.

1 HOUR PASSED

Chase was still working.

"Chase, can you hurry up please" Adam begged.

Leo and Adam were running out of ideas to entertain Doggie Davenport.

"Give me a brake. My head real hurts" Chase said softly.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

"Finished" Chase said putting his head on the desk.

* * *

next chapter is the lad one!


	8. Chapter 8(back to normal ish)

last chapter! longer than the rest I think! It is awesome so here I go...

* * *

"Well done Chase" Adam said softly patting Chase on his back.

Chase got up and pointed The Animal Into at the dog. He hit fire. Then Chase fainted into Adams arms. The invention smashed onto the floor(again).

The dog changed back into Mr Davenport.

"LEO you are in..." He stopped when he saw Chase unconscious in Adam's arms.

"Wow what happened!" He said looking at Chase.

"Long story. You better come upstairs and sit down." Leo suggested

They all went upstairs.

Adam and Leo explained the whole story to Mr Davenport whilst he bandaged Chase's head.

"So let me get this straight...You turned me into a dog, you called me Doggie Davenport, you lost me, spike came out and got knocked unconscious, Chase fixed the invention and passed out. So all of this happened when I was a dog" Mr Davenport explained in short.

"Ye" Leo and Adam said together.

"Leo your grounded for a week and you Adam are grounded for 3 days. Now go and clean up the lab."

Adam and Leo trudged down to the lab. Chase let out a moan.

"Hey you"

"I see your back to you"

"Ye but are you ok"

"My head still hurts"

"Not surprised and I have bandaged it"

"Thanks Mr Davenport"

"RUFF"

Chase looked at Mr Davenport with wide eyes in shock

"After effect I think"

Chase and Mr Davenport laughed.

* * *

...and im done. hope you like it. A NEW FANFIC IS ON THE WAY AFTER I FINISH MY OTHER FANFIC: chase's nightmares!


End file.
